Like Water
by DonnaGnocchi
Summary: She wasn’t like other Fire Nation women, not scorching or wild. She was calm and serene, like water. She was almost traitorous, and he wanted her. She was practically the essence of forbidden, and he knew she had to be his. Ozai x Ursa x Iroh


Pairing: Ozai x Ursa x Iroh

Disclaimer: For the purpose of the story, Iroh and Ozai only have a 7-10 year age difference, because who really has kids 20 years apart? Also, I, in no way, shape, or form, own Avatar, got it? If I did, the show would have ended a little differently coughzutaracough

* * *

I remember first seeing her, her hair free, running down her back like she used to wear it, shining in the sun. A smile seemed tattooed upon her face, never seeming to dim. Her laughter was like the songs of the sweet fire finch. She wasn't like other Fire Nation women, not scorching or wild. She was calm and serene, like water. She was almost traitorous, and I wanted her. She was practically the essence of forbidden, and I knew she had to be mine.

I had seen her in the courtyard from the balcony off my room, while her father was meeting with mine. She was a member of the Ignis family. Her father was an owner of an important steel production plant which provided much of the army's steel. She would make a suitable bride, if there wasn't one thing in the way. She wasn't alone in the courtyard. She was with a man, laughing at his jokes, giggling as he kissed her hand, blushing as he raved about her beauty.

"Iroh, I must admit, you are nothing like I expected."

"What can I say? I have the looks of a prince, but the heart of a court jester."  
She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder as they dipped their toes in the pond. My brother had let his arm reach around her shoulder and laid a kiss upon the top of her head. His voice had been too low for me to overhear, but whatever he said made my bride to be's eyes shine before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly on the lips. I seethe at the memory. It was that moment that started the vicious cycle of brotherly betrayal. If I had known the prize was going to destroy me in the end, I would have let him keep her.

* * *

It had been easy enough to remove Iroh from the picture. Being my father's favorite son had its advantages. All I had to do was suggest at the next war meeting that it would boost the Firelord's popularity to have his son fight in the war, and who better than the crown prince himself. I had felt so high when Iroh's face had drooped from his usually smile and grimly accepted his fate. I had outsmarted his great brother, or so I thought.

"I know what you're doing," Iroh said grimly after the meeting was over and the generals dispersed. "I'm disappointed in you, Ozai. Leaving your own brother to the dogs only to further yourself. What will you try to steal from me next? You have my father, now my lover. What next? My throne?

"She's worth more than you deserve."

"Perhaps you are right there, brother. But assuming you are more worthy is a fatal mistake."

"What are you going to do? Back out? You're such a coward."

"I have no intention of withdrawing. I am eager to serve my nation. I just want to warn you, she is not what you are expecting."

"Don't try to fool me."

"I am not being factitious. I just want you to know, you will not tame her so easily."

"What makes you think she is like any other woman." I lowered my voice as a stray general passed by, "She will break, just like the rest of them."

"This thought, brother, will be your downfall. She is like water…"

"Like water? If anything, it is her calm, serene nature that makes her so moldable, so breakable."

"Such a fool you are." Iroh said shaking his head. "It is her very water-like nature that makes her unbreakable. Water cannot be destroyed. You can snuff out fire. But whatever you do to water, it remains. It is eternal."

I had brushed off his words like the fool I was. "I don't have time for your silly metaphors brother. I have a morning widow to comfort."

* * *

Her arms lingered around his neck, her face buried into his neck. He had kissed her forehead, whispering some sweet nothings in her ear before pushing her off, sending one final glare towards me, and boarding his ship. She had cried on my shoulder as her love was shipped off to the front lines. The smell of her hair was intoxicating, her sobs almost precious.

"We were going to get married," she sobbed. "I don't understand why he has to go. Our army has plenty of eager troops. Why does he have to go?"

I just smiled slyly, my face buried in her silky black hair.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you."

* * *

We were married within the season. The celebration was the party of the century. My father called out generals and fire nation powerhouses from around the world. The dancing and feasting lasted for days, my father so proud that I had found myself a wife, and ever eager for grandchildren.

She did not smile but once, when he danced with her. He held her close as they swayed to the slow sad beat of the drums. He whispered to her little secrets out of my hearing range. Her smile was sad, soon leading to tears which she buried in my dear brother's shoulder.

She disappeared halfway through the reception. Father worried she had run off, for though I was his favorite son, he had no faith in my charms. He vowed he would send the Imperial Firebenders to find her and returned her to me. I told him there was no need. He would have her back by morning. He shipped out tomorrow night.

* * *

"Do not fear, brother." came Iroh's voice from the entryway from my otherwise empty honeymoon suite. "You're wife is still as pure as Water tribe snow."

"What does it matter to me what you do with her? You might as well stop your lies. No matter what you do, she is still mine."

"You think so little of me brother. Do you think I have so little honor that I would sleep with another man's wife on the night of their wedding, especially when said man is my brother?"

"You're affair will only cause you both more pain, no matter how "pure" you leave her."

"Make no mistake. My actions are not out of hatred for you. You are my brother, and I love you. But I cannot forgive you for making her suffer. If I can give her a few hours of happiness before she must consummate this union with you, that is what I will do."

"You are jealous."

"Yes," his voice was even, "I loved her and you stole her from me. But I am not a traitor, and I will not commit the same sin."

* * *

Two years of marriage passed uneventfully. She learned all the patterns of princess-hood, bowing when appropriate, smiling when necessary, and answering when spoken to with the utmost grace and wisdom. Iroh visited occasionally, all the while doting on her without breaking his promise to keep her pure. His lips met hers from time to time when she thought they were alone and he knew I was watching. It didn't matter. She was still mine.

Iroh married a young girl from Ember Island. Ursa danced with him at his wedding. The girl died soon after, giving birth to their son, Lu Ten. Ursa cried all night with Iroh. I did not shed a tear.

* * *

Then the fateful day came when her belly became engorged with a child. It was a boy. Zuko, she insisted on. I tried to sway her to Azulon or Sozin, but she would not be swayed.

"Zuko," She said coldly as she held the babe in her arms, "to represent his destiny." I discarded my goal to have him named after my forefathers. It was obviously futile. None the less, Father was ecstatic at this new grandson.

I wish I had thrown that treacherous child into the raging seas and let him crash upon the rocks.

She spent every moment with that parasite. She cooed and awed, and smiled with him as if her smile had never faded, yet when she returned to my bed, she was ever somber and cold. Even the birth of our daughter, showing much more promise as a great fire bender, would not draw her attention from that mongrel. He was weak, and I was ashamed of him.

* * *

"Tell me brother," he said coyly, "how does it feel to have your love stolen from you."

I scowled at his insinuation. "She is still mine, Iroh, or have you forgotten the ring on her finger?"

"It is not me I speak of." He smiled. "To think you are jealous of the motherly affection she gives your own son, it is almost disgraceful. Must you possess her completely?"

"She is mine to possess, and mine alone!"

Iroh shook his head at me. "You are going mad."

* * *

She played with him in the courtyard. She held him in her arms and kissed his cheek, and sang him sweet songs of love conquering all.

She never held me. She never kissed me simply on a whim. She never graced me with such tunes. I hated to admit it, but Iroh was right. I was jealous of my own son. I was pitiful.

I asked her to hold me that night as we slept. Her arms felt cold.

I kissed her on our way back from the dining hall. She kissed back like it was an obligation.

I asked her to sing me a song as I drifted to sleep. She sang a dark tune of death and betrayal.

It was then I realized my brother had been right that night I had betrayed him. Her water-like nature had let her adapt, but she was not broken. She was determined to not be in love with me. I hated him for it, both of them.

* * *

"You dare ask me to betray Iroh?! My first born?! Directly after the demise of his only beloved son?! I think Iroh has suffered enough, but you, YOUR punishment has scarcely begun!"

Inside, I smiled. Punishment. He thought ridding me of that wretched child was punishment. Did he not see that that weak excuse for a Fire Nation prince was tearing me apart?

Ursa met me outside the Zuko's room.

"You will not touch my son."

"I am sorry, my love, but it is by the orders of the Firelord that I…"

"You will NOT touch MY son!"

I slapped her hard across the face. She had never taken such a tone with me. How dare she defy me, the soon to be crown prince of the Fire Nation. How dare she choose that boy over me?

"You will stay in your place." I growled. "As much as I will enjoy this, it is Firelord Azulon's orders that bind me, as well as you. You can do nothing."

"You do not control me." She spat at me. "You never have." She stalked away, towards the throne room. "If you will not defy your father, then I will remove his orders." My eyes widened as her intentions became clear.

"You…you seek to damn yourself for that little wretch. Such a crime…punishment will be banishment, or worse."

"I will do what must be done." She walked away.

"Ursa! Get back here! Ursa! URSA!" She did not look back.

* * *

I hated him. He stole my wife from me. If only he were gone, she would still be here. If only he was never born, I could have gone on pretending she was mine. She was never mine. She was Iroh's. She was Zuko's. But she was never mine. They would pay. They would both pay. When the opportune moment came, I would strike that boy down like the traitor he is, and banish the both of them to a fate unimaginable. When I am done with them, they will wish she had never loved them. Just let them wait and see.


End file.
